Integrated circuit devices may utilize dynamic voltage scaling techniques to reduce power consumption therein during certain modes of operation. As illustrated by FIG. 1, a conventional integrated circuit device 100 (e.g., a flash memory device) may include an operating voltage generating unit 110 (e.g., a power supply voltage generator) and an operating unit 115. The operating unit 115 includes a plurality of operating sections/circuits that may perform distinct integrated circuit functions. These operation sections include first, second and third operating sections 120, 130 and 140, respectively. Each of these operating sections 120, 130 and 140 is powered by a power supply signal VREF, which may be reduced from one voltage level (e.g., 1.2 Volts) to a lower voltage level (e.g., 0.8 Volts) when a power saving mode of operation is entered during dynamic voltage scaling. Unfortunately, controlling all operating sections in an equivalent manner during dynamic voltage scaling may result in less than optimum performance in one or more of the operating sections. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved dynamic voltage scaling techniques for large scale integrated circuits having operating sections with different operating characteristics.